Howlite (CHM AU)
Warning: This page may be full of headcanons, and just like the character, they are pure fanon. Howlite is an character in Connie Howlite Maheswaran (MinecraftFan11onScratch); she's the founder and former leader of the Comet Gems, and eventually, Connie's mother. Amazed by the beauty to Earth, she led a army of rebel Gems agains't her own race, successfully driving them away from Earth. However, thousands of years later, it was found out that, actually, she entrusted Pink Pearl with her worst secret: she's actually White Diamond, using a facade agains't the very own empire she created. Appearence Howlite was a mildly thin, yet pretty tall Gem, in comparison to her fellow Comet Gems (for comparison, she is some inches taller than Rose Quartz). She had snow-white skin, thick eyelashes on the tips of her eyelids, small and black lipstick, and long, gray and wavy hair. Her gemstone was located on her forehead, somewhat hidden by a side bang. First form When the disguise was first used by White by Pink Pearl's persistence, to blend in with the other Gems, she wore light grey shoulder pads, poofy dark grey sleeves with big white diamonds on the elbows, a vest with two little buttons on the right, a belt with a white diamond symbol, and a floor-lenght gray skirt. Second form After she decided to defect from Homeworld, Howlite wore a different outfit. She still kept the shoulder pads, but changed the sleeves to have just a gray, tinnier diamond in each side. Her shirt, now dipping to the side, had four larger buttons (two on each side), and it was colored in three shades of gray, with a white line separating them. Her skirt was replaced with a breechcloth-like cloth with a comet symbol on the forefront; it allowed her to expose her legs and her feet, wearing black shoes with a tiny white diamond. Personality WIP. Abilities (WIP) Howlite possessed standard Gem abilities, including bubbling, regeneration, and superhuman durability. Since she wasn't an actual Howlite, she had unique powers and much more strenght than the normal Gem. She was a skilled fighter. Her other abilities canonically were shown as she was in the form of White Diamond. Fusions *When fused with Pink Pearl, they form Kunzite. *When fused with Jasper, they would form a Clinohumite. *When fused with Eyeball and Padparadscha (or Spessartite), they would form a Orange Moonstone. *When fused with Eyeball, Padparadscha (or Spessartite), Jasper, and Pink Pearl, they form Goshenite. **Howlite could also form Goshenite by fusing with ; or Pink Pearl and Sphalerite; or Jasper and Pink Sardonyx; or Eyeball and Padparadscha (or Spessartite) and Rubellite. Natural Abilities *'Enhanced Strenght:' Being the oldest and strongest Diamond in disguise, Howlite had an immense ammount of strenght, even compared to other Gems. *'Enhanced Reflexes/Speed:' Despite her height, she was a agile Gem. Skillset *'Enhanced Staff Proficiency:' Howlite had the capacity to summon her staff and use it to protect her fellow Gems. It is both useful and strong as a meele weapon and as a long-range weapon, as it can create tough structures of white, hard light, limited by the user's imagination, that last until the user wants to. A shield made with this staff, and held on by Howlite, was able to shield the individuals inside it agains't the effects of the Diamonds' Corrupting Light. *'Shapeshifting:' Howlite used this skill to keep her persona intact for years until the White Diamond shattering ploy, when it became her default form, and she also formed a reproductive system and a womb to carry Connie. *'High Intellect:' Howlite was able to lead the Comet Gems in a long, but successful rebellion agains't Homeworld, thanks to her strategies and military command. Unique Abilities *'Nephelokinesis:' Howlite had the ability to manipulate clouds, as shown by Connie. Presumably, this ability could be used both defensively and offensively. **'Cloud Solidification:' In addition, Howlite could solidify the clouds she controlled. **'Uplifting:' As shown through Connie, Howlite could grant sapience the clouds to be her warriors and guardians. However, they are still fragile and able to be destroyed with a swipe or a wind blow. Weaponry *'Howlite's Shield:' Howlite possessed a large shield she had used during battle. It eventually was used by Steven, before it was broken by Yellow Diamond. Gemstone Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Headcanon